Doujinshi Woes
by ice illuser
Summary: Renge attempts to convert Kirimi and Nekozawa to moe, but in the end finds out what Nekozawa really wants would be herself.


Disclaimer: I do not own the awesome manga Ouran High School Host Club. That would be way too much. I don't own any of the manga mentioned in this fic either.

A/N: My friend chidoripallas requested a fic where Kirimi is corrupted by Renge, so here it is. It kind of turned into a Renge/Nekozawa fic because I felt like it. I don't think she'll mind… By the way, has anyone seen the latest chapter of Ouran? Isn't it awesome? Haruhi blushed! (I'm an avid supporter of Tamaki/Haruhi if you can't tell).

--

Nekozawa knew something was wrong the minute he saw what Kirimi was reading. Kirimi was engrossed in a manga that had the word **Seven **emblazed on the cover, with two strange guys hugging on it. Also, he really didn't like the looks of the purple flower that marked the manga as a June publication.

"Kirimi?" he asked hesistantly, waving Bereznoff around to get her attention.

Mirimi looked up and beamed, "Nii-san!"

"What are you reading?" he asked, staring at the manga in her hands in dread.

Kirimi's smie got even wider, "Renge-san gave it to me!" she explained, holding it up, "I told her that I had akready read all the shojo manga everyone could find, so she gave me some manga she said was good!"

The feeling of dread got even worse when Nekozawa heard Renge's name, "And what's that about?" he asked, letting Bereznoff point at the manga.

"There's these two guys," Kirimi began, "And one likes the other one, except the other one is a cheating bastard who doesn't love him, and—"

Nekozawa began trying to gently pry the manga from Kirimi, "You shouldn't be reading things like that," he admonished gently, mentally vowing to write Renge's name on the back of _Big _Bereznoff immediately.

"But I was just getting to the good part," complained Kirimi, pouting.

Nekozawa turned the manga around, screamed, and blacked out immediately in a primitive attempt to erase the image of two guys grappling in bed.

--

Nekozawa gradually woke up, and remembering what he had last seen screamed, "My eyes! They burn!"

Someone tsked from the other end of the room, and Nekozawa turned his head and groaned. It was Renge, tapping her foot and glaring at him.

"What—how did you get in here?" he finally asked when he had regained his voice.

"Kirimi called me to tell me that you fainted when you saw the manga I had given her," Renge stated.

Nekozawa pointed at Renge, "How dare you corrupt my innocent little sister like that!" he cried, wagging Bereznoff's arms around furiously.

Renge began pulling volumes from her bag,"I wasn't corrupting her!" she replied indignantly, "I was introducing her to the wonderful world of moe!"

"Same thing!" Nekozawa fired back.

"You're the one corrupting her!" Renge said, "She was dressed up in a black robe a couple of days ago, giggling evily!"

"That wasn't corrupting her!" protested Nekozawa, "I was showing her how lovely the dark is!"

They glared at each other for awhile before Kirimi and the maid trailed in with tea.

Renge turned and smiled at Kirimi, handing her a stack of volumes, "Here's the doujinshi I said I would give you."

"Thank you!" Kirimi said happily, opening to the first page of a volume.

Nekozawa snatched it out of her hands, nearly blacking out again when confronted with a very intimate picture of the Hitachin twins. "What is _this?" _he demanded.

Renge crossed her arms, "Doujinishi I drew, of course!"

"Stop corrupting my sister's mind!" Nekozawa said, waving Bereznoff around in agitation, and turned to the maid, "You wouldn't read this stuff to Kirimi, would you?"

The maid looked guiltily at Nekozawa, picking up one of the doujinishi carefully, and turning to Renge, "Do you write these, Houshakuji-sama?"

Renge beamed, "Yes, I do!"

"These look really good!" the maid enthused, "Do you write any anime doujinshi?"

"Yes," replied Renge, reaching into her bag, "There's Tactics, Loveless, Yami no Matsuei—"

"I love Tsuzuki/Hisoka!"

"Yes!" cried Renge, her eyes glittering, "They're so much fun together! Hisoka acts so tough but he looks so much like a girl—"

Nekozawa groaned and stormed out of the room. He might as well start writing the curses now.

--

Renge examined Nekozawa critically and then stated, "You could be so seme with the idiot king."

Nekozawa spat out the tea he was drinking and stared at Renge in horror, "I'm not gay," he sputtered.

"Are you sure?" asked Renge calmly, sipping her tea, "I mean, you know what seme is."

"That's because you corrupted Kirimi so much that she babbles about those terms all the time," Nekozawa muttered balefully, pulling his hood down.

Renge narrowed her eyes, her hair seeming to take on the quality of snakes, "It's not called corruption."

"Well, she's obsessed with moe now anyway," Nekozawa replied, backing away from the snakes.

Renge calmed down, taking another sip of her tea, "What can I say? Moe is an addicting obsession. By the way, my next doujinshi is going to be about you and the idiot king."

"No!" Nekozawa protested, standing up.

"Don't worry," Renge said blithely, setting her tea cup down, "I'll draw you really good—"

"I'm not—" Nekozawa interrupted.

"You never know," Renge cut in.

"I'm not!" insisted Nekozawa.

Renge shrugged, and moved to pick up a pen when Nekozawa, in a whirl of black robes, had her pinned against the couch and was frantically kissing her.

Of course that was the moment the maid chose to walk in with little sandwiches. She gasped, put her hand over her mouth and hurriedly said, "Excuse me for interrupting! I'll leave you two alone now!" before hurrying away.

She carefully closed the doors behind her, and hurried Kirimi away, saying, "Come Kirimi-sama. Let's give your brother and Houshakuji-sama some privacy."

Kirimi pouted, following her away, "But I wanted to see if Renge had convinced nii-san yet!"

"I doubt that's the case," the maid replied dryly, "But I think Houshakuji-sama will be coming more often from now on."

--

Renge carefully outlined the rest of the picture as Nekozawa walked in. He took one look at the drawing, and put a hand over his eyes, "Oh god…" he keened softly.

Renge sniffed as she put the drawing down, "Stop being such a baby," she commanded turning to him, "I know Kirimi also draws some."

"Yes," agreed Nekozawa, sitting down next to Renge, "Which is even more disturbing."

Renge frowned at him, "We really should have converted you by now," she muttered.

Nekozawa drew her into an embrace, "Not likely," he commented, kissing the top of her head.

--

A/N: Yes, I know. Horrible. And I couldn't find the maid's name. Oh, well, it was entertaining to write. Please review!


End file.
